Earthquake 2012
Post ideas for the Earthquake here. The plan is to use everyone's ideas then create it into a secret mission. Brook's Idea This is my idea for the Earthquake. *You meet with the EPF Crew in the COmmand Room, and they tell you about the Earthquake. *You head to the Recycling Plant to investigate, seeing the Recyclatron is missing. *Gary tells you the trembors feel like they are coming from The Great Mall. *Herbert is there at the Great Mall, causing destruction with his invention. They explain their plan, and drill a hole. He goes underground. *Herbert heads over to the Bro Mall, where you meet him again. He drills a big hole. *You head on over to Chill World to buy Night Vision Glasses so you can see underground, but his mall is PARTIALLY UNDERGROUND! You talk to Chill saying you can buy some stuff from LMGT's mall to fix it. *You head to LMGT's Mall, and go to the store to buy some nails, balloons, nets and a hammer. *Go back to Chill World and save it. *Chill will give you a Lantern as a FREE ITEM :D! *You head on over to Bro Mall, and complete the maze. *At the end of the maze, you will find Herbert in the CPSW Boiler Room. He is trying to blow up CPSW. *You catch him, and you must fix the boiler by pressing the right button (There are 16) *You report back to the HQ, where Gary is impressed! They give you a few free items, and you are back to the CPSW! It is very similar to Mysterious Trembors, but what do you think? Mario Rk's Idea *You are at the Earth Party 2012 until a huge crash and and Herbert comes out of the ground in his drill. *After Herbert says some stuff and goes underground. *You go underground to find a maze. After following the correct path you will see Prospector Pete and a lot of gold dust. He will tell you that some huge drill came and busted a hole in the Gold Mine. *From there ANOTHER maze but shorter and you will be at the subway area. With the Subway train stopped to not hit the drill and crash. *You talk to the Subway Train Driver and he'll say he had to stop because a huge drill was in his way. *You follow the path with the drill to find a entire room made of Wiki Gold. You see Herbert and he says that with all the gold he can buy all the supplies to heat up Shops Island into a heat paradise. *Herbert keeps laughing until you click on the ceiling and notice it's a little broke up. *Then You shout in the area and Herbert continues "WHAT IS THAT GONNA DO? HA HA HA HA!" then the entire cave collapses. *You couldn't escape and got stuck under all the gold too. *After you wake up you notice that Herbert is stuck on a Rocket and Klutzy on another. *All the EPF agents come and thank you. *Gary says for a lot of destruction on Club Penguin and Shops Island he will blast Herbert and Klutzy into space. Where they may live the rest of their days. *Dot says "Thanks a bunch for catching Herbert for us! *You say "Wait I thought I got crushed by the gold too. *The CPSW Subway Driver comes and says I heard the crashed and investigated to see you and a polar bear and a crab passed out. *Prospector Pete comes and says "My gold miners are going to LOOOVE this new area here, next to the Subway trail." *Gary continues "Let's start the fireworks shall we? I'll let you click the button!" *Then a Button appears and after clicking it Herbert and a rocket with no Klutzy (but it's not too noticeable) on it are blasted to space. *Herbert yells as he gets blasted away "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! I'LL BE BAAAAAAAAAAACK!" *And as a reward for catching Herbert you get 100 WB$